Can You Hear Heaven Cry
by Castielmyangel143
Summary: Inspired by a video, info inside. AU-ish. Castiel loves Dean, But Dean won't tell him he feels the same. Castiel's love will soon drive him over the edge.


This was inspired by _ToruFinalFantasy _video Can You Hear Heaven Cry. Love the video and if you haven't seen it you should go watch it. This isn't Beta'd so you were warned. Enjoy!

~o~

Bobby watched from the window as Castiel and Dean argued, the shouting growing louder as Dean's temper boiled over.

"How can you do this Cas?" he yelled

Castiel glared at him "Dean I have to" he said "They are still my family I..."

"How can you call them family, they hunted you!"

"I rebelled Dean, they had no choice but to hunt me down" Castiel's voice was calm as he looked into Dean's eyes.

"Everybody has a choice Cas!" he yelled taking a step forward "You made the choice to help us, to go against your so called family!"

"I made the choice to help you because you asked me to!" he yelled back.

Dean's heart clenched at what his angel said, but he turned his pain into anger like he always did. "Just because someone asked you to do something doesn't mean you have to do it Cas!" he yelled "If I ask you to die for me you do have to do it!"

"But I would!" he said.

Dean was taken back by Castiel's confession.

"I would do anything for you Dean" _because I love you. _Castiel didn't say the last part because he knew Dean wouldn't feel the same.

"Then stay" Dean said his voice was calm and quiet "Please Cas, your the only thing I have left besides Bobby. Sam's lock in the cadge with Michael and Lucifer..." he pause as he felt his eyes sting with tears.

Castiel frowned "I'm sorry Dean, but I have to return to heaven" he said "They need me"

Dean shook his head turning away "Fine" he said walking towards Bobby's house.

Castiel wanted to stay, but he knew that Dean was better off without him. He looked at the sky before whispering "Goodbye Dean, I'll always be with you"

Dean turned quickly hoping to find Castiel, but he found that his angel had left. Dean wanted to fall to the ground, but instead he went inside and started to back his things.

Bobby leaned against the door frame of Dean's room, "You alright son?"

Dean glanced up "Not really bobby" he said "But I'll get through it" he said with a smile.

Bobby nodded "What are you gonna do now?"

Dean winced as the strap of his duffel bag dug into his skin "Sam asked me to have an apple pie life" he said walking up to Bobby "So I'm going to Lisa's, and I'm going to try and have a family"

Bobby gave a small smile "Good luck" he said, but he could see Dean was still unhappy.

Dean nodded and walked past Bobby, who followed him to the front door. Dean turned around before leaving and wrapped Bobby in a hug "Thanks Bobby... for everything" he said before breaking the hug, and leaving.

Bobby nodded "Goodbye son" he said as he watch Dean pack up the car, and wave before driving away.

~o~

Castiel sighed as he sat in the heaven of the autistic man who drown in the bathtub. Castiel wanted to focus on killing Raphael, but his mind kept drifting to Dean. Castiel closed his eyes in frustration, why did he care so much for a man that couldn't care less about him.

"It's because you love him" a voice said from behind him.

Castiel opened his eyes "But why do I love him Gabriel?" he asked looking up at him as he stepped into his vision.

Gabriel shrugged "Heart wants what the heart wants" he said with a smirk.

Castiel stood up "But I don't want to love him, the thought of him makes me feel... strange" he said.

Gabriel tilted his head "What do you mean?" he said.

Castiel put a hand on his chest over his heart "It aches right here" he said sighing and closing his eyes "Every time I think or see him"

Gabriel started to laugh "This is great" he said with a grin.

Castiel frowned "How is my pain funny?" 

Gabriel grinned at him "Because it means your in love" he sang.

Castiel's frown deepened "Then why does it hurt?" he asked.

Gabriel frowned "Because you know he doesn't love you back" he said, his tone was serious as he placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel looked at him for a moment before walking away, and looking up "It doesn't matter anymore " he sighed "What matters is keeping heaven in order" he said smiling to himself. Castiel noticed at this moment that he learned how to hide his true emotions behind a forced smile. This he knew he learned from Dean.

Gabriel just frowned at his brothers behavior "See you later Cas" he said before flying off.

Castiel looked at the empty space his brother was standing, and he let his smile melt away. Maybe Dean was waiting for him, he knew it was foolish to thing to hope for. Castiel stood for a moment before seeking out Dean's soul, and flying there. Castiel looked around to see where Dean was staying. Castiel was hoping to be in a motel parking lot, but he saw Dean in a house. Castiel watched Dean from the street as Dean looked out the window.

Dean didn't know why, but he felt like he was being watched. He didn't see anything, but he still had the whole house protected. He was deep in thought when Lisa laid a hand on his back.

She smiled at him "Everything okay Dean?" she asked.

Dean smiled in return, wrapping an arm around her waist "Yeah babe, everything is fine" he said kissing her lips softly.

Castiel felt that dull ache in his chest when he saw Dean kiss Lisa. He frowned when he felt a rain drop hit his cheek. He looked up to see if there were any rain clouds, but the sky was clear. He looked back at the house to see Dean and Lisa had moved from their place in the window to somewhere in the house.

When another drop hit his cheek he looked down to find his vision was fogged by the tears that filled his eyes. Castiel now realized he was crying, he was crying over Dean. He groin in frustration he wasn't a teenaged girl he was an angel, he didn't cry over humans. Castiel wiped his eyes before returning to heaven. Dean didn't need him in his life anymore, he had a family now.

Castiel's heart still ached as he entered heaven, but like he did before he put up an act as if everything was fine.

~o~

It's short for now, there will be more to the story. Please review. And please watch the video if you haven't.


End file.
